


Wizards to Warriors

by Alecvm



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover, Multi, Teacher Percy, after the wars, also this came from my wattpad so i promise i'm not stealing someone elses, my first time ever doing a crossover thingy too so please be nice, my gay boys, percy being cool as always, the golden trio going back to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: Percy Jackson had spent most of his life fighting monsters and trying his best to not die.  After the War he had taken time off from being a hero and spent most of his time with Annabeth. Sadly though his little break from action was cut short as he is called to go be a teacher at Hogwarts.The golden trio was called again to go back to school with several of their other classmates being told they must retake their 7th year.Little to the hero's knew another war was on its way in which the Wizards and Demigods would have to join together to fight at each other's side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Percy P.O.V.**

I walked through camp towards the lake happy to see my wise girl sitting down already on the picknick blanket unpacking the food. Slowly creeping up I sneaked behind her before covering her eyes with my hand.

"Guess who it is!" I sang giggling a little like a little girl.

I could hear her sigh before leaning back into my chest. "Hmm...I don't know. Is it the great boyfriend and hero Percy Jackson?"

Finally, letting her go I swept her off her feet holding her bridle style. "Why yes! And I Perseus Jackson shall save you from the monsters!" I said as I swung her around before giving her a kiss and letting her down again.

Annabeth laughed along with me before we stared at each other and kissed once again before finally eating. As we ate and talked I couldn't stop admiring the scenery and enjoyed how calm everything was. For being a hero is rather tiring let me just say. Fighting monsters almost everyday day and if your lucky every week can drain any hero up. So finally being able to just sit down and eat with my oh so wonderful girlfriend is the best thing a hero could have. But sadly, of course, the gods were not on my side as I heard someone calling my name.

"Percy! Hey! Chiron wants to talk to you. He's at the Big House!" I heard.

Turning I saw that it was Will surprisingly not with his boyfriend. Sighing I got up though and kissed Annabeth goodbye before walking towards Will who was waiting for me.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked as we walked together.

Will just shook his head before parting ways with me probably going back to wherever Nico was as I braced myself before walking into the Big House. Upon walking in I saw Chiron in his wheelchair talking to Hecate in the form of a teenager wearing black shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Coughing the two stopped talking and looked over at me Chiron waving me over. Bowing I said hi to Hecate before looking over at Chiron.

"Um. Can I ask why I am here right now?"

Hecate was the one that ha answered back though starting to explain everything. "Percy I know that you must be very tired from the war but we have another mission for you. And do not worry it will not be too taxing on you. For, a good friend of mine had asked me if we could send over one of our demigods to help teach at their school. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They want you to help their students know how to fight with actual weapons and not just magic."

Taking it all in, my mind went blank wondering what I was going to get myself into. Now I know she was giving me a 'choice' but I can't really say I would want to reject a quest from a god either. So as she waited for my answer I looked over at Chiron hoping he would help me out. Of course, though he did not do any of the sorts. Finally, I took a gulp of air before finally giving them the answer they wanted to hear.

"Ok. When will I start teaching then?" 


	2. Chapter 2

** Annabeth P.O.V. **

As soon as Percy was taken away by Will I knew something was going to go down. I knew Chiron wouldn't dare make him go on another quest just yet. Sighing I tried to forget it making myself think that nothing was wrong. As I cleaned up the picknick I saw Percy coming back. 

"Hey, what did Chiron want?" I asked as he finally reached me. 

I could tell he obviously was uncomfortable and didn't want to tell me but had locked eyes with me as I then glared down at him. 

Gulping he stuttered before saying,"Well...Chiron actually wants me to go teach at a school how to drive."

"Oh. Well, that's pretty nice. Where is it?" I asked. 

"That's the problem....it's in England," He said sighing. 

All I could do was soften up hugging him telling him that it would be okay. It was pretty bull yeah but I knew Chiron must be sending him out for a good reason. I could tell that he was a little shocked that I took the news well but I've dealt with him being dead before and knowing that he is going to be alive when he goes is better than that. And it's at a school so what could go wrong. 

**Percy P.O.V**

As I finally let go of Annabeth we kissed once more knowing that it was going to be a long time before we would be able to see each other again once I leave. Then I continued to help her with the cleaning before walking her back to her cabin saying a goodbye before going to mine to pack up. Luckily for me, I didn't really have anything to pack in the beginning. Mostly all I needed was my riptide and for the clothes, I would just have to go back home for that. So after getting all of my stuff in a bag, I walked out again back to the Big House where Chiron and Hecate was. 

"Okay I'm all packed up," I said dropping my bad to the floor. 

Hecate just nodded before whispering something to Chiron before facing me. "Percy, can you please give me your Riptide?" 

Hesitant I took out my trusty sword which was still in pen form before handing it over to her. Before I could really ask her what was going on she started speaking a language that I didn't recognize as the pen started to glow. I looked over at Chiron wondering if he knew what was going on. And of course, he looked as calm as ever as he watched the goddess do whatever she was doing to my Riptide. After what felt like ages she stopped talking and the pen went normal again before she handed it back to me. Taking it I acted like it would break at any moment because it wasn't like I knew whatever she did to it. 

"Um....so what was that for?" I then said not noticing anything different about the pen. 

Grinning the goddess replied happily," Click the pen." 

Confused but not wanting to ask anything else I clicked the pen. Once clicking it I watched it then transform to a wand thin but sturdy. 

"That is your own wand. Of course, we wouldn't want anyone to think that you're not a wizard, would we? Now come here I nee to give you one more thing," She said signaling with her hand as she spoke. 

Shrugging I didn't think that it could get any weirder than that. But of course, it just had too. Once I was standing right in front of her she placed her hand on my head and before I could protest there was a bright light as she started whispering those weird words once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I really wanted Percy to have a wand but felt like I didn't want him to have a wand separate than his Riptide so that is why I decided to have both in one. So, of course, that means he cannot write with his Riptide anymore but it's all okay. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story!!


	3. Chapter 3

** Percy P.O.V **

I stumbled back as the goddess finally took her hand off of my head. Looking up at her she seemed pretty happy with herself which made me a little scared. I mean I knew that she didn't do anything wrong with me or I assume and hope. But really I felt exactly the same and didn't really feel like dying yet. Luckily for me, Hecate decided to actually explain to what she had just done after Chiron finally coughed and glanced up at her. 

"Ah yes. I have just transferred over all of the magic knowledge that you would need. It might take a while for you too be able to remember which spell is which but you will slowly get used to it. And one more thing before we send you off. Watch out for the golden trio," She said mostly to herself at the end before she was gone in a blink. 

I looked over at Chiron wanting to know about the Golden Trio but all he gave me was a gruff laugh and took out something from his pocket. "Here is your ticket you're the train. And Nico will be shadow traveling you at least to the train station but you will have to do the rest for yourself." 

Nodding I took the ticket and left deciding I wasn't going to get any more information out of him. Upon walking out I saw Nico already waiting for me talking to Will. I took my time to walk to them not wanting to bother them in any sorts. Nico surprisingly didn't look like death today either which was weird but pleasing at the same time. Most likely he was probably just trying to impress Will. Chuckling to myself I finally coughed a little to grab the two boys attention making the Lord of Death jump. 

"Oh! Hey Percy you ready to go?" Nico said blushing a little. 

"Yep," I said nodding at Will. 

Will just gave me a grin as Nico then continued to say good bye to him and telling me that he would be waiting at the camp entrance. Once the boy was gone I walked up to Will grabbing his arm before whispering into his ear saying,"You better give the Lord of Death his time of his life." Before letting him go and running off. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah its a short chapter today and I'm really sorry about that! Also do yall want some more Will/Nico fluffy stuff? Cause like hell yeah I'll do it if yall want it.


	4. Chapter 4

** Nico P.O.V **

I quickly ran away from Percy and Will hoping they didn't notice how much I was blushing. Quickly I ran to the camp entrance waiting for Percy to come over. I would miss the Water Lord and his annoying ass. But at least I was told that I might be able to go visit him. And just like that Percy came running towards me bags in hand. 

"Hey, Death Breath." He said stopping in front of me. 

"Sea Monster. So you ready?" I said holding out my hand. "Make sure to also hold onto your stuff cause we don't want it to be lost." 

He just grinned at me before grabbing my hand tightly before I started my shadow traveling. 

**_~~Time Skip~~~_ **

When we finally arrived in an alleyway right next to the train station I slumped up against the wall tired. It was a far travel from fricking America all the way to England and I don't know how worth it was. I mean like stopping at Percy's house and other stops did help out a little since I was allowed to rest for a few minutes. But still hella tiring and it wasn't like I was going to be able to get home anytime soon. 

"Thanks a lot, Nico," I heard Percy say. "Make sure to rest a bit before traveling back okay?" 

"Pshh. Yeah, I know...you make sure to also keep in contact with me to Percy," I said grinning over at him. 

He just laughed at me before giving me a hug and running out not wanting to miss his train. Oh how much I was going to miss that nerd. And hopefully, Annabeth wouldn't die too much without him either. 

** Percy P.O.V.  **

Once I ran out of the alleyway I looked over to see the Train station people walking in and out of it. Quickly I slipped in hoping not to catch much attention from anyone. Luckily I didn't have that much stuff either way so I was able to serve around people and get through rather easily. It wasn't until I took out my ticket did I realize what it had actually said. 

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" I mumbled to myself looking around. 

For all I saw was Platform Nine and Platform Ten. What the actual heck was Chiron thinking. Hell if I asked someone they would look at me weirdly and I didn't need people thinking I was already crazy. So I stayed around assuming that students would be appearing soon...hopefully. Either that or I call up Chiron and asked why did he send me here without any guidance. 


	5. Chapter 5

** Harry P.O.V **

I walk through the train station having flashback memories when the first time I had ever came here. Damn, I was so confused not knowing where to go and what wizards even were, to be honest. It was easy to point out which kids were First Years too since they seemed pretty hesitant to run through the wall with Parents encouraging them on. I never asked what it was but supposedly there was a glamor or something when you get into the vicinity of the wall so that muggles wouldn't look at us weirdly when we would run into the well. But looking around I saw a boy who was probably around my age standing to the side carefully watching the next pair of kids as they got ready to go through. I didn't recognize him either so maybe he was just a parent or something of that sort. But before I could question him anymore Ron called me over yelling at me that we were going to be late. 

** Percy P.O.V **

Okay, so not the weirdest thing I've ever seen but still. I can't believe I'm about to run straight through a wall. Like yeah, I've been down to hell's embodiment its self but what the hell am I getting myself into. But of course, I knew that I couldn't back out now with the torture I made Nico do. So I took a big gulp of air as I closed my eyes and barged right through the wall....into another train station? Looking around I saw kids and parents all bustling about.  Sighing I dusted myself off and slipped through the crowd into the train where kids were already boarding on to. Which to be honest I didn't know if it was the right one but it was the only one so let's just say I know what I'm doing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah I'm sorry again its a short chapter but I hope you are enjoying this!


	6. Chapter 6

** Percy P.O.V **

I quickly slipped into the first empty compartment I found. I then continued to get comfortable myself putting my hood up and leaning against the windows before closing my eyes finally getting some of that good sleep. 

**Harry P.O.V.**

I follow Ron and Hermione as we checked the different compartment windows to check out if it was empty. Sadly most of them were already taken up by first years so we had to keep on going. It wasn't until we got to the back of the train where we found a compartment where a boy was sleeping. Quietly though we all slipped in Ron and Hermoine sitting on one side with me next to the sleeping man. Once I was able to actually look at him though I realized it was the same person from earlier at the train station. 

"So who do you think he is?" I hear Ron whisper. 

"Maybe a transfer student?" Hermione says peering closer at the boy. "He sure doesn't seem like a first year either." 

Ron nodded before looking over at me. "How bout you Harry? You seem pretty deep in thought." 

"Well, I've never seen him in school and he does seem about around our age too. Earlier though when we were out at the station I saw him watching. Seemed pretty amazed too with all of the running through a wall." I explain to my friends. 

The two nodded before we went into silence again not knowing what to think about him. After a while, though I heard him whispering something. 

"Annabeth...I'm so sorry.....Annabeth...." He muttered as he snapped awake bolting up with wide eyes looking around at us. "Ah...sorry about that." 

And just like that he was gone as he ran out slamming the door behind him. We all looked at each other in confusion but none of us could think of any reasonable explanation. 

**Percy P.O.V.**

When I awoke I saw wide eyes of three kids around my age. One of them had brown messy hair, another was ginger, and the last had dirty blonde hair. I quickly said sorry though before running out to find another empty compartment embarrassed with myself. I couldn't really remember what my dream was about but I did remember Annabeth was there. She was there but she was crying. Crying about me. Calling me stupid. And then the last I remembered was I said sorry to her and I woke up. I've had this dream quite a lot actually. Every time I woke up though I couldn't remember anything. Dreams though I knew from experience that most likely impact you in your life somehow in some way. And most times it turned out to be bad. Which I guess isn't anything really new to me. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

** Harry P.O.V **

Once we got off of the train I looked around to see if we could find the boy again. Of course though with all of the students, it was pretty hard to pay attention to any of the faces. That was when I  heard Hagrid's booming voice calling for all of the First Years to come his way. 

"Hey there Harry! Nice to see yer face again!" He boomed waving at me over the crowd of kids. 

I smile and wave at him feeling eyes burning into me. I could hear the young ones whispering about me but then again they would figure out either way. Finally, I walked away or more like pulled away by Hermione and Ron. 

**Percy P.O.V.**

Right, when the train stopped I jumped out hiding in the shadows. Finally, I heard that familiar voice I loved so much. 

_"Hey Boss you're finally here!"_

Looking over I saw Blackjack staring at me from the shadows. 

_"You decided to take your sweet time. Could've taken you the whole way boss."_

I just snorted but went over to the pegasus and climbed onto him before we went off into the night to the school. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Harry P.O.V.  **

When we finally got to the castle  it felt as if  I was coming home.  I smiled as I remembered all of the shit we had gotten into and how Ron,Hermione, and I had bonded. As we walked through the halls you could see the remains of the war. As some corridors were blocked and others still in shambles. I heard Ron and Hermione say something but I wasn't paying attention as I looked out the windows seeing something that I thought I would never see. It might have been just the trick of the light or something but I swear I saw a horse with wings? It seemed that someone was riding on it too. 

"Harry!" Ron said said clapping in my face. "You okay there? We've been calling out to you and you were just ignoring us."

I shrugged sheepishly knowing that in no why would they believe me. "Ah...sorry just spaced off you know."

I could hear Hermione snort knowing that something was obviously something was wrong. She could always see through us though. Not fair at all. Sighing I huddled up with them looking around making sure nobody was too close to us.

"Well...outside I saw something. It was like a horse but it had wings and there was something riding on top of it," I whispered as we walked. 

Hermione of course looked at me like I was crazy and Ron looked confused. Before they could call me crazy though we had already arrived at the great hall. Quickly forgetting everything else that had happened we scurried to the Gryffindor table and sat down excited for all of the first years. 

** Percy P.O.V.  **

I held on tight to Blackjack as he flew around the school. It was a massive thing but yet trying to find a spot to land was strangely hard. Well more like finding a spot to land that is also a hiding place is hard. In the end we found an open window where a cat seemed to be waiting for me. Quickly though I jumped into the building trying to be as quiet as I could. 

 _"See you boss!"_ Blackjack said before flying away probably to find some food. 

Nodding my goodbye to him I closed the windows not wanting to have any weirder animals coming into here. It was then when I heard a soft thud behind me making me swirl and take out my wand. Upon turning around though all I saw was a woman with piercing green eyes wearing a dark emerald green robe and black witches hat. 

"Ah um..Hi there,"  I stuttered really hoping I wasn't going to piss off any wizards right now. 

Luckily for me though the woman just smiled her gaze soften and held out her hand. "Hello Dear. You must be Percy Jackson." 

"Uh. Yeah, and sorry for just kinda jumping through the window," I said sheepishly taking her hand and shaking it. 

"Oh don't worry dear we have had worse entrances happen before...Anyway call me Minerva," She had said. "And please do follow me the sorting ceremony will be starting soon. 

And just like that I was walking through the castle not knowing where the hell I was anymore or even what I was doing. Also did she say ceremony? 


	9. Chapter 9

** Harry P.O.V. **

I turned when I heard the doors to the great hall open but I gotta be honest I was a little disappointed when I saw it was just Professor Mcgonagall and the guy from the train station. They almost seemed like old friends as Prof. Mcgonagall had to stifle a laugh as he whispered something to her.  I watched though as they walked to the front and sat down with the other teachers. I wanted to keep on watching them but soon after them the first years walked in Hagrid this time still leading them. We all started clapping and I wondered which the of the lucky ones got to be in Gryffindor this year. 

"Williams Adam!" 

The first boy looked little scared but was trying his best to brave as he held his head up high before walking up. 

"Slytherin!" 

We clapped for the boy as he hopped over to the Slytherin table who was cheering. Soon after that people came and went until we were on the last few children.

"Christian Xavier!"

"Hufflepuff! 

**Percy P.O.V.**

I watched as the last of the kids went up. It was kinda like camp and so I guess I couldn't judge them that much. Soon after though Minerva walked up to a podium and all the kids went quiet. 

"Well. Since everyone has been sorted I would like to make a few announcements. First, we have a new Defense against the Dark arts professor," She said as she looked over to me signaling me to stand. "And this is Professor Jackson. You will not have his class for a week as we are still setting the classroom up. But just remember he is still a professor so you must treat him with your upmost respect. Anyway let's start the feast!" 

And just like that food appeared infront of everyone. I didn't realize how hungry I was till I even smelled the food before I realized how it would be a little hard to burn some for my dad. I think Minerva noticed my distress as she went over to me and whispered in my ear. 

"Don't worry I know about what you have to do. After the kids are out we will have a fire started for you," She said before starting to eat. 

I still kinda felt bad but hey what did my dad ever do for me other then sending me on quests? So I started to eat practically shoving the food in my mouth except trying to be more civilized about it. Sorry dad a boy has to eat. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry P.O.V**.

Dinner was good as always as we all had finished what felt like hours later. As Prof Mcgonagall did her little speech I couldn't stop looked over at Professor Jackson. It's not like I didn't like him but if I was going to be honest he was a little strange. I watched as he stuffed some donuts into his pockets as a another plate of food appeared in front of him. It seemed though nobody really noticed it though. Except I was not going to let this go. So when we were walking out to the dorm rooms I pulled Hermione and Ron to the side.

"Harry! We have to go!" Hermione angrily whispered.

"Shhh!! Just watch,"I whispered back before peeking through the doors.

I could feel Ron shit behind me and Hermione sighing before joining in. Peering in there was now a fire in what seemed to be a goblet bringing flashbacks for me. Shaking my head I looked around to see where the Professor was. For now Prof Jackson was still sitting down as he talked out loud. It was hard to hear but it was quiet enough to know still.

"Hey Dad...um sorry for the late offering. But you know kinda don't need people to think I'm weird just yet. So I guess here you go. The food is pretty good here," He had said before walking over to the goblet and throwing the whole plate of food into it.

Ron gasped in either disgust or confusion. Maybe both. But it seemed that Prof Jackson had heard us and looked straight at the door.

**Percy P.O.V.**

After throwing my food into the fire I heard a loud gasp coming from the doors. Quickly I looked up hoping that it was just my imagination. But from what I had learned with all of those quests there will always be something. So I set the plate down and took out my pen before slowly walking forward the door. I could hear some shuffling and angry whispering as I walked closer as they seemed to know they were caught. Except I wasn't the one to catch them. For I heard another voice rang out from the outside scolding the people who I assumed were students.

"What are you three doing here?! You are supposed to be in your rooms now."

The students started to protest but I couldn't hear it fully but for some reason the voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Well too bad. Already breaking rules on the first day. So you all will be punished."

Sighing my helpful brother/friend mode turned on and I swung open the doors to see the trio from the train and an old cranky looking man.

"I'm so sorry sir. They were waiting for me," I said standing in front of the three.

The man just grunted and walked away as he kept on grumbling away. Sighing I turned around and glared at the trio.

"So you want to explain me why you guys were watching me."


	11. Chapter 11

** Harry P.O.V. **

I gulped as Professor Jackson glared down on us. He wasn't much taller than us but right then it felt as if I was looking up at Hagrid for the first time. I expected a harsh lashing but strangely he said nothing and did nothing. 

"So. The golden trio huh? I'm surprised that you guys even got the name. Anyway hurry and get to your dorm before someone else catches you and actually punishes you," He says grinning at us before walking away. 

So we quickly went really not wanting to be staying in the dungeon just yet. 

**Percy P.O.V.**

I decided to walk through the school before going to my actual room. It was a big office with a small bedroom connected to the side. The office was a dark royal blue with bookshelves surrounding the back walls. In front of the shelves there was a big desk with two matching blue plush chairs facing the desk. The ceiling was high and the whole ceiling was covered with star constellations. It was pretty amazing but the bedroom was even better. It might have been a small room but rather good aesthetic. There was a bed pushed against the wall with sea blue plush blankets and matching pillows. Next to the bed there was a night stand with a small lamp sitting on it. The walls were a matching dark blue as my office and a wardrobe adjacent from the bed. My suitcase was leaning against my bed waiting for me to unpack it. But of course my lazy self decided to push it out of the way and go to sleep after my long day. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start as someone jumped onto my bed making me almost fall off. 

"Ron?" I yelled as I turned and saw my friend laying over my legs face down. 

His voice was a bit muffled at first before he finally turned his head to face me. " Hey, Harry. Good morning." 

Sighing I pushed him off as he laughed his head off. After getting up I quickly changed into my robes before trying my best to fix up my mess of hair. Of course though it did not work with me at all but it was expected. Soon enough we decided to finally to actually leave the dorm and walked over to the great hall where Hermione was already eating and reading a book.

"Oh, look at who finally woke up," She said as sat down next to her. "Don't even try to give a reason either. Anyway have you guys checked out your schedules yet?" 

 Ron shook his head before handing over his own paper to her. I just sat down and started to stuff my face as damn I was hungry. After a while Herminone handed over her own paper to Ron as I looked over his schoulder inspecting it. Scanning through i saw a class that was quite confusing that was called Defensless Magic. 

"Hey, what is with this new class huh?" Ron asked his voice muffled by food. 

"First, don't talk when you're eating and I heard that the new Jackson guy is going to be our teacher for Defensless Magic," Hermione stated. 

I continued to take out my paper and grabbed Ron's and Hermione's papers to check them over with mine. Most of us had classes together but of course Hermione took much more and harder classes then us. Luckily though all of us had Defensless magic together meaning if anything happened we would have each other. But Prof Jackson actually seemed pretty chill so I guess we would be okay for now. 

**Percy P.O.V.**

Yawning I walked through the school hallways letting the sun bath me. Hogwarts wasn't as good as camp but good enough as there was good food and damn their bath's are really big. The kids slowly got up as the halls started to look lively again. Not wanting to get stuck in the crowd though I quickly got to the great hall ready to eat. When I walked in I saw that there were a few kids that were kinda sleeping except one brunette girl. She was reading a thick book but at the same time also ate her breakfast. From what I had heard from the other proffesors is that she was a hard working kid and usually got the best grades. Walking up to her I tapped her shoulder and sat down next to the girl.

"Hermione right?" I asked as she looked up from her book practically burning holes into me.

When she realized I was a proffessor though she continued to blush and lower her eyes. "Ah, yes. Did you need something Proffessor Jackson?"

"I heard from the other teachers that you are a very hard working student is that right?" As I said this she turned even more red.

"Well, yes I would like to say I am," She said finally looking up at me.

I smiled as she kinda reminded me of a certian girl back home who must be quite worried for me as I had a thing with getting in trouble. "I see...well how well are you with out your wand in fighting? Like with a weapon that does not pertain to anything magical."

She looked at me weirdly raising her eyebrows. "Why?"

"As you must have already I am leading the class of Defensless Magic and as you can tell from the name you aren't going to have magic with you. But I'm going to keep yo u on the edge so thats all you get to know," And like that I walked over to the teachers table as all the students started to pour in.  


End file.
